Stranded
by ViciousViper15
Summary: Beast Boy is mostly all about pranks and mischief, but when he finds himself stranded in a new place with some familiar faces, how can he tell the difference between friend and enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Teen Titans or DC Comics.**

It was silent, far too silent for the emerald hued boy as he looked around the area, him clad in black and purple. The walls were dark and jagged, yet also smooth as he grazed them with gloved fingers. Questions ran through his mind. Where was he? How did he get here?

Where were the others?

He looked down at the black and yellow bulky communicator, a capital 'T' in stark contrast of the black cover before grabbing it and flipping it open, pressing the button

Static.

There was no signal where he was.

His breathe hitched when he heard something. Claws on rock. He inhaled quickly a few times to catch a scent.

Canine. That wasn't so bad.

Quickly his body shrunk to that of a fly, buzzing around to make sure he was inconspicuous, far too small for it to see the odd coloration of it before zipping over, though with hesitancy. What he seen however, wasn't what he expected.

A large white wolf. What were the odds.

He had seen many animals, insect and dinosaurs even, and he could instantly tell that wasn't normal. For once, it was large and white, but had sharp blue eyes as he flew closer, so it wasn't albino. Second, from what it looked like, there was visible muscles underneath the ripped skin on the fore legs and hind legs.

Now that was just plain gross.

Once he was out of the canine's sight he went over towards a corner and changed back there, eyeing a camera that was fixed where it was, but didn't want to be in it's sight, the long tall shadows concealing him as much as it can before taking a short breath of relaxation.

"Warning; Unknown personnel. Intruder Alert." The sirens blared, him clutching the pointed ears with a grunt before looking around, trying to find what spotted him.

Of course. There was a camera hidden in the shadows.

Well the jig was up he guessed, turning into a cheetah and raced out of the area as fast as he could, the hallway behind him shutting as metal doors shut to keep him contained, but he was too fast.

He slowed down to catch his breath panting heavily before the sound of a snarl was heard and jumped out of the way, white where he once was. The wolf snarled at him, muscles tense as they circled around one another, eyeing each other.

"Is that a green cheetah?" A masculine voice questioned, causing his head to turn to face the figure briefly before the animal attacked, pouncing on the spotted creature before changing into a ferret and scurrying away, then into a dark green wolf and sprinted off, not paying attention to the figure that said that. He needed to leave and call the Titans.

A yelp escaped from him as he was sent to the ground, a figure knocking him down and pinning him, trying to wrestle out of the hold and growled.

"Guys, I found the intruder!" The voice somewhere above him yelled, feeling a faint breeze, a familiar breeze actually. The person that spoke paused, but he could not see him, "Well actually Superboy found him first, but I helped."

Wait what? Superboy?

Who was that?

He stopped wrestling with the person and looked up, seeing black and red lines, though it connected to curve in the middle of the pentagon.

No mistaking it. Superman's symbol.

Blue eyes gazed down at the green animal, or what he perceived as an animal. There was no way it was natural.

Animals weren't green, and they don't change into other animals.

A Green Martian maybe? But why was it here? His brows furrowed, the creases between the thick sharp arches forming, the creature just looking at him.

No, not at him.

The symbol.

He felt the animal change, the fur reclining and the body getting smaller and thinner, hands instead of paws, ears bare and pointed before looking down at the humanoid figure.

"Who are you?" He asked gruffly, the boys eyes snapping up at him, wide and confusion lacing in the large green eyes. His eyes narrowed. "I asked you a question."

The boy's gaze didn't linger, instead looking at the symbol before shifting and his grip on the boy tightening pulling him up, the others having joined him after Kid Flash rounded them up, Wolf joining him, though was wary of the intruder.

He couldn't stop staring. It was right there, and nothing came out, him mind just racing.

Superboy.

He was shaken, causing him to look up at the taller boy before a frown came onto his green face, a lower canine jutting out from his mouth before shifting, "What?" He asked the other, not having caught the question.

"Who are you?" The boy, no older than sixteen said slowly, hearing the other's patience wear thin.

His ear twitched before looking around at the motley crew of people. There was a tall dark skinned boy, short cut blonde hair and gills? There was the Atlantean insignia on his belt. But how?

His vision cut to the green skinned girl -like him he added in his head- hair a copper like color as was her eyes, freckles dotting her cheeks before looking at her outfit, which again threw him off. That looked like something off of Martian Manhunter.

Again he looked over and was blasted back by the familiarity of the short figure, one that seemed to be his height.

"R-Robin?" He asked, his voice croaking as he stared at the boy, younger than what he'd imagine, but at the same time was taken back, "What are you doing here?" He asked him, feeling panic build up inside of him.

The boy looked at him like he'd never seem him before, eyeing him wearily, "Excuse me?" He asked confused, though his voice wasn't the same. "Who are you?"

"What do you mean 'who am I'?" He asked, not believing his ears, "It's me! Beast Boy! You're our lea-"He stopped short, looking at the familiar yet also not familiar as he gazed at him once again. The outfit was all wrong. There was no green. Instead of green there was black, and the red was more subdued. Realization hit him. "You're not…"He trailed off before his face changed from shock to silent fury.

In an instant his body shrunk down to that of a falcon and let out a screech before flying off, not wanting to stick around any longer.

He wasn't Robin. He heard them a second later as he beat his feathered wings fast, dodging the whips of water that was shot at him and the dark haired strong boy's hands and other obstacles.

Where was he? Where were the Titans?

He shifted once more back into his old self when he rounded the corner and started sprinting, hastily pulling up the communicator and flipped it open seeing a static filled screen but pressed the button. If Cyborg could have sent a message when Brother Blood jammed most of the signal, then he could too. "Titans! It's Beast Boy! I'm in deep trouble!" He said quickly, looking back and seeing something zip past in a blur of yellow and red.

Yellow and red. Oh no.

"Quick!" He pleaded before snapping it shut and putting it on the bulky belt, staring at the person in front of him now blocking his path, his breath hitching once again.

Kid Flash.

He felt like he couldn't breathe again but forced himself to, looking around as he was surrounded by the people from before.

What was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Teen Titans or DC Comics.**

M'gann looked down at the sleeping boy, handcuffs around his wrists, hearing him inhale and exhale. She had the urge to brush the unruly locks from his forehead but held herself back, opting to silently observe the boy as she was suppose to be doing incase he wakes up.

His skin was green, much like the same hue as hers, though hers was more olive in hue than his, and his hair was a dark green unlike hers. So many similarities, yet also many differences.

She knew he wasn't a Martian, it was obvious to everyone else. But with that factor ruled out, it opened up new questions that would have to wait.

Who was he?

He addressed himself as Beast Boy to Robin, of whom he thought was familiar to him, but not as he second guessed himself. And then there was Kid Flash.

She could still hear his desperation to grasp the situation.

"_Kid Flash?" The boy asked the other looking around to them before back to the bewildered, "What are you doing here? Where's Jinx? What about the Titans?"_

Titan. That's what he was, or at least what he called himself. It was questioning really as there was no such person -hero, villain ,or sidekick- called Beast Boy, and no such thing as a Titan.

The boy stirred, snapping her out of her thoughts and watched as his eyes, large and green, open slowly, his brows lowering as he groaned lifting a hand before the cuffs binding his hands let out a metal on metal sound, causing his ears to twitch and eyes to snap open.

The Martian lightly pushed the woken boy down when he shot up and groaned as pain spiked through his head before speaking, "Please, stay down. You suffered a nasty blow to you head." She suggested, and he stayed down to the most part, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Uh, thanks…?" He muttered, his voice sounding raspy to her ears, "What happened?"

"You gotten hit." She said, keeping the details to a bare minimum. It was more like Aqualad shot a rivet of water at him and Superboy hit him and his head collided with the wall. But that was details he didn't need to know.

The boy's eyes was on her, "Who are you?" He asked, a small frown tugging his face as he gazed at her.

"Miss Martian." The girl looked back, the tall Atlantean having spoken in her place, though addressing her. The boy shifted to look at the other that came in and a frown marred his face.

"Yes?" She asked, though she knew what was to be asked."Have you gotten anything on the boy?" He asked her, his voice calm and collected as should be.

"Hello! I'm right here you know." The boy butted in, obviously not pleased with being talked about when he was in the same room, "And to answer for her, no she hasn't."

The boy, or Beast Boy, shifted a bit the chains making a clinking sound as he sat up in the bed of sort before noticing his attire, "Where's my belt? And my gloves and boots?" He said, shooting a mean look at the taller male.

The girl quickly answered before the leader, not wanting to have this situation escalate, "We took them off." She said, defusing the situation, "We didn't want to take any chances."

He looked at her, peeling his eyes off the Atlantean towards her, "Why?" He asked, his tone softer and less harsh than earlier.

"We don't know if you're hostile or not." Replied the other, which made the boy snap back to the other, his face scrunching with distaste.

"What Aqualad means is, we don't know what side you're on and we don't know how you gotten into our base." He gave her a confused look before looking back to the relaxed boy, though he was still wary of the smaller green one.

"Aqualad?" He asked confused, not understanding and shaking his head, "You're not Aqualad."

This time it was the Atlantean to be confused, arched dropped down as a frown was tugging on the corners of his lips.

"I think you are mistaken. I am Aqualad."

"No, you're not!" He said, easily getting frustrated with the other, "I know Aqualad, and you're not him. He has black hair, and wears blue, and he's not you!" He shouted the last part at him.

M'gann could do nothing as she watched the two, a heavy tension filling the room before slipping out quietly, unnoticed by the others as she went invisible.

"Where's my communicator?" He asked, not breaking his gaze from the other, of whom didn't break it either, the belt with the bulky yellow and black object not present in the room.

"Robin took it and is inspecting it." That answer seemed to only rile up the boy's anger, easily feeling the strong emotion from where she was.

"He's not Robin!" He shouted at him, his voice slightly cracking as he wasn't used to it, "And what gives you the right to just take my things!"

The older of the two was not having that, his hand clenched in a fist and shoulders tensing, "We were given the right when you invaded and trespassed."

"I didn't invade, or trespass here! I don't even know where here is." Beast Boy said, trying to quell the anger inside of him and think rationally. "All I know is that I was with my team chilling out at our home, and then I was here." He finished before breaking his gaze with the so called Aqualad and down at his cuffed wrists.

This wasn't fair. Why was he treated like a criminal? He was a hero.

"It would help us if you would elaborate better on the situation." He didn't raise his head at that, lost in his own thoughts.

Kaldur'ahm stared at the boy for awhile before leaving him to his own devices, though he knew the boy wouldn't move, heading over to the kitchen and towards the others that gathered around, more towards the younger of them all as he fiddled with the yellow and black object, "What do you make of it?" He asked him.

The boy looked over at the leader before putting it down, "Like he said it's a communication device, but there's no signal going from or to it. Well, none we can trace at least."

"None?" He asked, getting a nod from the boy. The pale green eyed boy looked over at the Martian and sighed, "What shall we do now with him? The League is no doubt going to want to ask the boy how he got here."

Finally after awhile the red haired speedster spoke up. "How are we going to explain this to them?" He asked through a mouth full of pretzels before swallowing, "And how do you explain how he practically flipped on me and Rob? We don't even know the kid."

"Maybe I can go and try to get him to open up and tell." Miss Martian said, trying to be optimistic, "If not then I can always search through his head." Though she would rather that be her last option.

Kaldur let out a sigh and sat down on the seat, "Alright, but if it doesn't go well, then we'll have to get the League on this."

And that was one thing they all didn't want to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Teen Titans or DC Comics.**

"Why can't I just go?" The boy asked her, hearing a whine start to come, "I promise I won't bother you anymore, and we can just say this never happened."

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, but you can't leave." The green skinned girl said to him putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. The girl removed the cuffs from his wrists, though he wasn't allowed to leave the room, but did put back on his shoes and gloves, hiding away the skin.

"Alright." He muttered crossing his arms, though didn't have much of a problem with her. He just felt…relaxed around her, reminding him of Starfire. "What do you want to know?"

"Where you're from, how you came here. That sort of stuff." The telepath said though the younger of the two grumbled, flopping back down on the bed.

"I already told you guys. I'm Beast Boy, I'm part of the Titans. I'm one of the founding members of it, and I was a part of the Doom Patrol. I'm one of the good guys."

Megan knew what he was saying was true, the boy being honest in his words, but the others on her team were doubting him in the telepathic link they had formed.

"Alright." She would just let that go for now until he was more accustomed, "Why don't you tell me more about yourself, or about your team, the Titans."

The boy seemed to perk up on that, his ears moving up and down briefly, "I can do that."

"I got a signal." Robin said, looking down at the device in his hand that was hooked up to the large computer by numerous wires, the screen going fuzzy, but was able to barely make out something.

"Yo BB! How many times have I told you not to touch my video games!" They heard a voice from the other side of the communication device before the image went black before it cleared up, showing a disgruntled man with cybernetics over his body, though mostly seen on his left half of his face, looking at the screen before the expression was washed away with shock, "Beast Boy please tell me you made some new friends." He asked, his voice hesitant as he gazed at the occupants in the room. Or as much as he could see on his screen.

"And now this is suddenly awkward." Came out a raspy voice, the occupants looking over at the green people as the boy walked over to the others, of whom were tense at the sight of the boy, though tried to be calm as he looked over to the screen, "Hey Cyborg." The little changeling said with a small smile on his face, though he doubted the situation was 'joyous' as Starfire would put it.

"BB, where are you?" The other asked, his tone serious but calm as his face was blank.

The boy slightly swallowed as he looked around, their faces inquisitive and looking on the scene, "Uh, I kinda don't know where I am." He muttered honestly, shuffling his feet, feeling like a scolded child.

The person, Cyborg, was not in the mood for this and sighed. The group looked at one another before Kaldur stepped up to the bat, "He is in Mount Justice."

"Right." The man wasn't very convinced before looking down, light clacking sound was heard before his brow lowered on his human side of his face, the red eye catching light and gleaming, "That's not right."

"What?" The younger boy asked, curious now, "Can't you just pinpoint me where I am? What's wrong?"

Everyone looked on with baited breathes their gaze on the boy, of whom seemed like he was much smaller than them to the man on the screen.

"Beast Boy, the tracker says that you're in Rhode Island, but," The man sighed before rubbing his head, though what he had to say was instantly cut off by the communicator short-circuiting and sparking, the connection lost and the screen going blank.

"No!" The boy screamed, a second later ripping the communicator out of the Boy Wonder's hands and looked down at it as it sparked and fizzled, yanking out the wires connecting to it, the screen cracked. His grip tightened on the device before shooting a look at the boy, "This is all your fault!" He shouted at him, slightly raising his footing so he would seem the taller person.

"My fault?" The boy asked, the whites of the mask narrowing at the changeling, "I'm the one that got it working!" He shouted back at the other, intending on playing the shouting game with him.

"Now look how it is!" The boy said, the screen cracked, wires inside no doubt burnt out and not functioning anymore, "That's it! I'm leaving."

"You cannot leave." Aqualad said to him, trying to ease the situation and not have another fight, the others that were gathered around tensing up and itching for another brawl again, though mostly the Kryptonian.

"Watch me." Beast boy shot at him before walking out, but not before he was grabbed by Robin, or well not-Robin. He ripped himself out of his grip, not putting up much of a fight, "I'm going back home."

"No, you are not. You cannot leave." The tall dark skinned boy repeated to the other, staring down at the boy that tried to match his height, though was unsuccessful.

"I can and I will!" The young boy, of whom turned around and promptly stomped away from the area, the Martian in the room wanting to try to console the boy but the leader of the group just shook his head, watching the boy leave.

"Why aren't we stopping him? He can't escape the base." She asked them, looking back where the green skinned boy used to be.

"With his powers he could, easily through the ventilation system." The younger of them all said, "But it would be best if he would lead us to his 'home'. Put a tracking device on him."

"Oh." Was all the girl could say, standing awkwardly, "So now we wait?"

"Now we wait."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Teen Titans or DC Comics.**

* * *

The man banged his cybernetic hand on the controls causing a loud thump noise to echo in the near empty room, the doors opening with the familiar swoosh and closing.

"Somehow I have a feeling Beast Boy is the root of all this." Came out the monotone drawl of the ashy skinned girl, the hood dropped to reveal her near expressionless violet eyes gazing at the larger fellow, a thin brow cocked upwards as she watched him.

The figure's shoulders slumped as a sigh escaped from him, the signs of weariness and fatigue getting to him as he rubbed his one good eye, "It's both yes and no." The dark skinned man finally said before promptly trudging over tot h couch and flopping on it.

"Mind telling me or do you want me to guess?" She asked, walking around the couch and sitting beside him, her foot falls hardly making a sound, her head tilted towards him, waiting to hear his answer.

"It's BB but, it's a whole lot more difficult to explain." Cyborg said, rubbing his head a bit, "He's in Rhode Island." He decided to tell her that first before really saying anything else.

She remained impassive at that and blinked, though inside she was concerned, "How? Just the other hour he was in his room."

"That's the thing. He was here, and then there. Just like that." He said shaking his head, "I can't contact him anymore, his communicator went dead just that second before you came in."

"So he's lost." Raven surmised, boiling it down to that, "He can come home easily within a few hours or days." She pointed out to the other, laying a gentle hand on his upper arm in reassurance.

The cybernetic man smiled wryly and put his hand on hers gently though his eye told her that wasn't the case, "I know he's done it before, but this time… it's different. His signal was faint, and I could hardly get lock on him." He explained to her, Though he was hesitant on telling her the other bit. "And there was also another fact that he was with a group of people."

"What kind of group of people?" She asked him quickly, the faintest hint of dread in her otherwise flat tone, but squashed the feeling down quickly.

"I don't know, but one of them looked like Robin and another one was green like BB. And also another had this Green Arrow sort of look to her. I don't really know, I barely seen them before me and him talked and then, nothing." This was both physically and emotionally stressing to him. If he had a heart made out of organelles and tissues, his heart would be pumping blood quickly, but no, it was pushing in electricity and pulse like synapses through the circuitry.

"We need to tell Robin." The dark girl said firmly, pressing this to him.

Beast Boy, though not the brightest member of the group, really he was bright just not using it to his advantage, was a key member of the Titans. One of the founding members at that. He was just as important as the rest of them, and they both knew that everyone in this ragtag family of sort had a deep care and affection for him, as often as their attitudes towards him begged the differ.

"I _know_." He said, stressing the last word letting out another sigh, "It's just… how can his signal be that faint? It doesn't make sense. We can contact everyone that in the Titans from here all the war to Antarctica."

They both pondered at this, vaguely hearing the sounds of the door opening and closing of a new arrival, the chipper light toned humming coming from the one and only Tamaran of the group as she came in and out.

Raven was the first to break the thick silence that clung around them, "You said that there was a Robin right? Or at least someone that looked like Robin." She asked him before looking over at the static filled screen, "Did you by any chance _record_ the conversation?"

The man in the room was silent before walking up to the lit up miniature screen before typing away at it before pulling up an image, one of the people he had spoken of, including the boy they couldn't find. "This was all I could get." He sighed, "It's not the best, but this is all I can get from it." He replied grimly.

She gotten up, the long dark cloak flowing behind and encircled her body as she stepped to the screen, looking over at the image and the people, eyes narrowed. Could it be? Maybe. "I have a theory." She said, looking at the other. "Though judging from this there are many ways this could be."

"Alright, tell me." Cyborg said, slightly leaning against the controls.

"In Azarath, the plane we exist on is unparalleled. It's protected from the Seal Of Azarath to keep us safe from harm and from others passing into there. We exist on a middle plane between dimensions, universes. There is no other Azarath, and there is no other Me's running around." Raven said to put it plainly.

"So you're saying that BB could be in a different universe?" He asked her slowly, getting a nod for an answer and let out a low groan, "Perfect."

"Honestly Cyborg, I think by now we've had worse and bizarre things happen than this." The violet haired girl pointed out. Compare to an inter-dimensional demon for a father that was hell bent on the universe's destruction, jumping back in time and to the future, The Brotherhood of Evil and all that in between, this was just another thing to add on the list.

"Yea yea I know." He quickly pulled down the image when he could hear someone walk in, looking behind to see the colorful leader in his glory, of whom had a concerned look on his face.

"Have any of you seen Beast Boy? I've been calling him for the past ten minutes and he's not responding."

The both of them looked at each other by the side of their eyes, instantly knowing what would go down. The large cybertronic man looked at the leader with a serious expression and shoulders squared, "We need to talk."

* * *

**I would like to thank all of those who Reviewed, alerted, and favorited the story. it means so much, and I'll update as much as I can in the span of this summer. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Teen Titans or DC Comics.

* * *

"What do you mean Beast Boy's in a different dimension?" The leader asked, perplexed by their explanation.

"We mean it just like that. BB's in a different dimension. We don't know how or why, but he's gone." The taller of them all said calmly, watching the shorter one pace back and forth.

It was a tense few moments before the cloaked figure in the room spoke up, "There's a way for us to get to him somehow. We just need to trace back where he was and think rationally."

Robin nodded, running a green gloved hand through his hair, "You're right. Let's go check in his room incase we find something."

They all made their way over to the boy's room and the door opened, revealing a complete pig-sty of a room, clothes scattered and the bunk-bed sheets at disarray, just barely clinging onto the poorly made bed.

"And this is exactly why I never come in here." The girl of the group said stoically, not blinking about the mess before entering into the room, her foot hitting something not even two seconds in.

She looked down at the strange contraption before picking it up, looking at it before it was taken out of her hand.

"Didn't Gizmo have this?" Questioned the leader, the object in his green gloved hands, observing it.

"Well yea but we whisked him off to jail the other day." Cyborg replied, taking it out of the other's hand now, "But this should belong in the Evidence Room which meant-"

"Either Beast Boy took it from there or when it was still on the ground when we defeated him." Raven cut him off at that, taking the strange device out of his hand, "Didn't Gizmo say, roughly, that he was planning on sending Jump far, far away with this?"

Everyone thought back on the foul-mouthed annoying cretin they had to deal with on a near daily basis and shuddered.

"Even if he was bluffing on that, we're short one member and this is in his room, I don't think that leaves us with many options. We have to open this thing or turn it on."

"Robin we shouldn't be too reckless. Who knows if that thing did take Beast Boy to some other dimension. And even if it did, what makes you think that it will stay with us when we go?" Cyborg asked reasonably. Sure they were missing a member, one that was both a pain to them and a great help, but now was not the time to be jumping to conclusions.

Now was the time to think, and fast.

"This calls for a meeting. For all Titans." Robin said finally, his voice loud and clear before leaving the area with the two in tow.

* * *

The boy fell onto his knees, staring in disbelief. It just wasn't possible.

No, no he wouldn't give up. They were just using a cloaking device because they weren't there. Yea, that had to be it.

The boy looked down at the broken communicator clenched in his hand, threatening to do more damage with how tight it was but slipped it back on his belt before diving into the water. He changed into a small reef shark and swimming towards the vacant island that was out by the ocean edge of Jump City before popping up and shaking his head to rid of the water that clung to him. He started walking up the rocky steps to his home island, swallowing a ball lodged in his throat.

He reached out as he neared close, the image and visual of the large T shaped tower, walking up towards the door and then…nothing. His hand passed through air and stumbled a bit, the area where the place would be not there anymore.

Garfield fell to the ground on his knees once again, realization stabbing through his being hard. There was no Titans Tower, no home.

How could that be possible?

"Raven?" He called out to thin air, looking around for the cloaked figure, "Cyborg?" His voice raised a pitch, the sound of urgency clear in his voice, "Starfire, Robin?"

Silence. Complete and utter silence.

He looked down and closed his eyes, ears pointing downwards as he sat there slumped. He had no home anymore. Was it all false memories? No, no he was sure they were real.

But he had no home.

He had no one.

He was alone again.

"Beast Boy?" Came a familiar voice his ears perking up as he sat up straight, turning his body to see the person.

Black hair, black eyes, tall, wearing a blue form fitting wetsuit.

"Aqualad!" He said before scrambling up and practically tossing himself at the boy that caught him, "Oh man I'm so glad to see you, you have no idea all the trouble I went through this past week and," He stopped, the wide grin on his face falling when he took in a deep breathe, smelling the other before pulling away from him with a crestfallen look, "You're not Aqualad." He said to the morphed girl with a hushed tone, betrayal clear in his eyes.

The person sighed before it shifted back to the green skinned girl, "I'm sorry Beast Boy." She said, trying to reach out to him but he backed up away from her.

"How did you know about Aqualad?" He asked her before his eyes hardened at that, his slack hands balling into fists.

"Your wallet." She said to him, though they both knew it was more than that for her to get that pitch perfectly, "And I went into your mind, though only to get information since you weren't…awake."

That didn't help her at all at the moment.

"Stay away from me and my mind!" He shouted at her, her flinching at the volume of that and took a few steps back from her.

He just felt so angry right now. Angry, cornered, afraid of what happened to his team. Everything.

"Beast Boy, I understand how you're feeling," Megan started to say to him before she was cut off by him again.

"No! No you don't! You don't understand how I'm feeling, and you don't know what I'm going through!" Garfield said to her, his heart pounding in his ears as he looked around carefully, just incase.

The second she took a step towards him he bolted for the water changing into a large snake and swam down to the water, slinking into the murky depths and away from the green girl.

He registered a splash in the water from up above and the water shifting, briefly looking up to see the false Aqualad swimming towards him, webbed hands propelling him through the water as if it was nothing. The teen was barreling straight towards him, thinking he could catch him.

He got another thing coming.

The second he grabbed onto his tail he lashed at the other, coiling himself around up the arm quickly and towards the gilled neck, tightening and constricting the limb, feeling the other try to pry him off of his body, but he wouldn't give.

The electricity was a shocker. Quite literally.

The electricity shot through him and every fiber of his being screamed in pain, but he continued to latch on tightly, though he could tell that he needed to let go and go up to the surface or turn into a different invertebrate to prevent himself from drowning. But in doing that he would give the other a chance to try to catch him again.

In the end though, the lack of air done him in and he was out cold, slowly unraveling himself from the other and reverting back to his normal human like form.

The Atlantean grabbed the boy's arm and wrapped it around over his shoulder and swam up to the surface quickly, their head's breaking the surface of the water and hoisted the other onto the rocky land and pulled himself up, though slightly rubbed his neck.

That was far too close for comfort. Though the boy was relatively unharmed. Relatively being that he was unconscious from the lack of oxygen. The others looked at him in worry but he waved it off, "It is nothing."

"Nothing? Look at your arm!" Kid Flash pointed out, looking at the limb that was wrapped in the deadly coils, the small discoloration coming onto the surface, leaving a trail of bruises on it.

"I am fine, I assure you. As is he." Kaldur calmly explained, defusing the situation quickly and the attention was brought back to the matter at hand, that being the green boy.

"This is… his home." Miss Martian stated, looking around the area, which was quite large for a small island of sort.

"This place? Not much of a home really." Said the scoffing redhead of the group, which he earned a sharp punch in the arm.

"Well no not _here_ here but it's like here, except he lived right there?" Megan said her hand pointing over to the edge but in the direction of the city, "It's hard to explain." She finalized with a sigh. She knew what she was talking about, practically seeing the large grand building right where she was pointing to, but nothing was coming out clearly enough to describe it without having it sound…silly.

"I am sure you are," Aqualad was cut off from a sudden surge of bright light and two light thumps heard, everyone's eyes shielded at that.

"¿Crees que funcionó?" Came a voice, the light clearing up and revealing two identical small boys splayed out on the ground, covered head to toe in a white jump suit with a red circle on their chest, a plus and minus symbol in it, yellow visors over their eyes as well to top it off.

"No ninguna idea." Said the other one with a shrug, getting up and brushing himself off, a cut rope wrapped around both of their waists and connecting one another . It wasn't long before they noticed company as well.

"Oh, hola. Estamos Más y Menos." The boys greeted in unison, their voices mirroring one another, " Buscamos a nuestro amigo, el señor Beast Boy."

"Whoa whoa wait, slow down Speedy Gonzales, we don't speak Spanish." Kid Flash said to them, which made them snap their heads at him and gasp, though a wide grin was on their face, then confusion.

"Señor Kid Flash! Es bueno see you again! We thought you were on a date with Jinx." Menos said to him, though realized that he spoke English in the middle of the sentence and covered his mouth in shock. They huddled together and formed a circle and kept their voices low, though the super hearing teen in the team could hear it anyway.

"We're speaking English?" Más whispered to his brother.

"Not possible." Menos answered back before looking over at the team, of whom were having a chat themselves.

"Sorry, I should have warned you guys. I psychically translated them to avoid confusion." Miss Martian said with a slight smile on her face. "It's a lot simpler like this."

"What's simpler?" Asked the twins, now in the middle of the loosely formed circle, a breeze following them.

"How can you two do that?" He asked them.

"When we touch, we can run really fast." Menos said to the red head, "Don't you remember?"

"Uh… no?"

"I think his goggles are strangling his brain." The other twin said to his brother and laughed.

"S-shut up you little brats." He muttered with a frown on his face, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Real mature." Scoffed the archer, rolling her gray eyes at that.

"No one asked you." He shot back at her.

"Enough." Aqualad said to them, ceasing their arguments before it could escalate into something worse. He looked at the young twins, them not so tall, just barely reaching their chests, for the majority of them that were taller and older.

"Why are you here?" He questioned them calmly, wanting to put an end to all of this confusion and get straight cut answers.

"We're here because mister Beast Boy's been missing for a month." They said to him though Más continued on, "Mister Cyborg constructed a plan to come here and pull him back to where we live but," He looked down at the rope, holding up the severed end of it, "it didn't work."

Well, that was one mystery solved.

"And I take it you are from an… alternate reality, or something?" The speedster asked them earning him a nod from them both.

"Yes. Cyborg explained it all to us, including his plans if we get stuck." Menos said this time, pulling out the rolled sheet of paper and let the bundle go, a long list falling down and almost reaching the end of the island.

"He writes a lot." The other pointed out to them before grabbing it from his twin and rolling it back up quickly.

"So you two are here to pick him up and take him back where he lives?" Conner said finally after his silent musings, in which the twin speedsters replied in a nod.

"Well isn't that fascinating." Wally pointed out, "Though there's a slight problem with that plan; How will you get back home? You don't have any equipment for that kind of thing."

"We don't, but he does." Menos said, looking squarely at the Team's Robin with an innocent looking smile on his face, Más joining with him at that.

* * *

I would like to say thank you everyone that reviewed, followed and alerted the story, and I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I started school and my time to write it has been incredibly short, but I'll try to update as much as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Young Justice.**_

* * *

The man that would make grown men weak in their knees with even the slight utterance of his name, his gaze that could sent fear into the Scarecrow walked into the base; Batman.

The man was NOT happy. He knew of the instances the team tried to hide for the past week, but he knew regardless.

He always knew.

But then again they were teenagers, and teens liked to keep things hidden until you walk in to find them carrying the body of a green boy and two unfamiliar identical twins racing around the area.

His gaze steeled on the leader with bruises around his neck and the rest with wide eyes.

"Explain." He ordered.

* * *

Robin's gloved hands went straight to his head and gripped the spiked up locks, tousling them and messing it all up as he sat on his bed with a heavy sigh.

A knock came to his door and walked in Starfire, a nervous look on her face.

"Hey Star." He said to the girl before he straightened himself out, his hair being a mess no doubt but put that thought in the farthest corner of his mind, "Are you okay?"

"I," She looked pensive, lightly chewing on her bottom lip which raised alarms in his head, "I worry of them."

He took in a deep breath before letting it out, "I know Star. I do too."

They haven't heard much about Más and Menos, none the less with Beast Boy. It was like the second they go over their connection was severed and all they got were static, aside from small bursts of signals that lead to nothing but frustration.

He watched her walk over and sit right next to him, her hand on his gloved ones and squeezed gently, her green eyes soft and understanding.

"We can only hope that they are in safest of hands." She said to him, hoping her close friends were well.

"I hope so as well." He said and a smile was on his face,"Let's go get the others, and maybe we can go out for lunch. We could use the fresh air."

A giggle escaped her and nodded, her squeezing his hand and he cupped it before getting up. They needed to make the best out of this situation. They were going to be fine by the end of this.

* * *

"M'gann." Conner said gently, looking over at the silent girl that was idly stirring the cookie batter she had in the fridge the morning before all of this went down, "M'gann are you okay?" He asked her, concern laced in his voice.

This wasn't Megan's normal behavior.

She put down her bowl and sighed before shaking her head, "No, not really."  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He pressed, not wanting to see her like this, feeling a slow growing worry worm through him.

"In private, yes." She said to him before putting the cellophane back over the bowl and wooden spoon before using her telekinetic power to float it back into the fridge and shut the door again, walking with her to go over to her room that was closer, letting the door shut with a gentle click.

"Is it about Beast Boy?" He asked, right on the dot on that, her nodding and putting a hand on her shoulder as a way to comfort her.

"He's… His name is Garfield." M'gann started, her thumb brushing over the top of her hand that was in her lap, "He's Garfield Logan; he's my little brother from a different dimension or universe or something like that."

"Oh." He said softly, trying to think of something to say, licking his lips, "I'm sure there's a good reason why he's like that, I mean, like you said, he's from a different dimension. It won't happen here." Or at least, he hoped it didn't happen here.

The Martian wasn't so sure about that, but she took in a deep breath and nodded. "You're right."

Beast Boy wasn't like her brother. From his memories she scanned through, he was a blond boy, with blue eyes when he was younger, and there were nothing about them living in Bialya. They could lead entirely different lives. No, they _did _lead different lives.

"They're entirely different people Megan." He said to her, squeezing her shoulder once again before leaving to room for her to mull this over. She needed some time alone to gather her thoughts.

Now he had to deal with the two native Spanish speakers and a long list of instructions.

* * *

When Garfield came through he groaned, feeling groggy and in pain from what happened before, grimacing when his stomach let out a squelch of hunger.

"Not now tummy." He mumbled and held it, patting it gently before looking around, having to shield his eyes from the white lights that illuminated the room and push himself up into a seating position and looking around.

This wasn't Titans Tower.

He felt like his stomach dropped at that and look down, not wanting to see anything else this place had. Why can't he just go home?

"Está despierto! Rápido, rápido ven!" Came a familiar voice to him, his pointed ears twitching at that before his eyes went up to the young Guatemalan.

"Más?" He asked, his voice scratchy from not using it in a while, slightly swallowing to get some moisture in there.

"Sí Señor Beast Boy." He said with a smile on his face, even from where he was by the door he could see the small gap in between his two front teeth, unlike his brother Menos who was missing them.

"It's good to see you again." Even if he could understand the other once in a while, he was glad to have familiar company. "Is Menos here as well?"

"Sí, esto aqui." The other speedster said, popping his head from the door and smiled, "Estamos aquí para ayudarle a llegar a casa."

Casa meant house, or home. Home. They were trying to get him back home.

"Okay." Beat Boy said before looking around, looking to see a cup of water there and took it, sniffing it to make sure there wasn't anything funky inside of it before drinking it, seeing the twins leave the room.

His ears twitch when he heard feet on the stone floors, bare feet against it to be exact before the dark skinned Atlantean came into view, his face souring and a frown on his face. He wasn't Aqualad.

"What do you want?" The green shape shifter asked, the words sounding harsh to his ears.

"I want to say my condolences on the behalf of my team's actions towards you as well as my own." He said to the other, his voice holding a lot of weight to it. "We didn't know-"

"Didn't know what? That you could trust me?" He barked, interrupting his apology before taking deep breaths. Calm down Garfield. Getting angry won't help a single thing. "But whatever, apologies accepted. Sorry about the whole trying to strangle you." He added, seeing some parts of the flesh discolored from where he wrapped around, but it was a lot less faint than what he thought.

He just chalked it down to being Atlantean.

"Apology accepted." Aqualad said to him, a small ghost of a smile on his lips. He had a feeling that he might enjoy the other's company, but he knew he wouldn't stay very long. One week was enough. He was leaving this place sometime soon. He hoped.

"So uh, when can I leave?" The changeling asked him, slightly scratching his neck.

"We do not know. We are trying to find the right parts to make a portal to send you and Más y Menos back." The blond haired boy said but added another thing as well, "Your friend Cyborg was kind enough to give us precise details, so that will help us."

Beast Boy couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. Figures Cyborg would do something like that.

* * *

Thank you every one that reviewed, alert, and follow this story and terribly sorry about the long wait. Things happen, but it's a new year and hopefully progress onward.


End file.
